WALKING ON GLASS
by TypingIsMyPassion
Summary: Ruthie recently breaks it off with her girlfriend Ashley of 2 years. Finally, returning home for summer break, Ruthie will have to deal with some people not agreeing with her new lifestyle and Martin falling in love with her all over again.
1. HOME SWEET HOME

**(Semi- Explicit Scene)**

 **CHAPTER 1: HOME SWEET HOME**

Ashley smoothly wiped the tears from Ruthie face. Their conventional fights commenced because Ashley wasn't publicly ready to come out publicly about Ruthie and her relationship. Ruthie would bring up going out and doing relationship stuff and Ashley always made up an explanation why they couldn't. Thus far, this was the biggest argument they had.

Ruthie was trying to convince Ashley to come home with her for the summer break. Ashley wasn't trying to meet Ruthie family. Ruthie haven't seen her family since she left for Scotland when she was 17. Every time Ruthie wanted to go home for the holidays Ruthie couldn't convince herself to buy a plane ticket or accept her parents offer. Too much happened before Ruthie left that she wasn't trying to deal with anytime soon . This time, Ruthie was ready to go home, she missed her parents so much.

" Honey... listen, " Ashley planted a soft kiss on Ruthie lips, " we can both go home and see each other when we get back. Do you not trust me when we are away from each other? Why do you always have to act like a brat?"Ashley huffed and walked away from Ruthie leaving her on the couch by herself.

Ruthie didn't understand why she let Ashley treat her like this. They both knew this was Ruthie first relationship with a girl but Ashley has had multiple. This is why Ruthie couldn't grasp why Ashley didn't want to finally come out publicly. Ruthie was tired of the excuses, _"I like to live a private life",_ _"I don't want my parents to find out."_ The list could go on.

Their relationship started out as friends, freshman year at Scotland Temple University . They were just done with their Junior year and it was time for summer break.

Ruthie walked away letting Ashley voice disappear in the background. Ruthie was over the arguments and the reverse psychology Ashley always tried to pull.

Ruthie never felt this love before. She didn't think she would fall in love woman but Ashley caught her off guard. In the beginning, Ashley was sweet, understanding,and made her body feel great with every kiss and touch. Their sex life use to be great and their relationship use to feel like a fairy tale the first year.

Ruthie walked into their shared bedroom and locked the door behind her. Reaching into her bag she retrieved her laptop and started looking for the next plane to Glen Oak. It was 8 on a Saturday morning. Ruthie had her last exam Friday so she was in good to leave when she saw fit. She booked a one way ticket that left at noon and she would make it to Glen Oak that same night. She booked her ticket and packed her a small carry on bag. She decided she would go shopping when she got there.

Grabbing her purse and jacket that was on the bed she called her a cab to come take her to the airport.

She didn't want to break it off with Ashley but she needed her to feel what it would be like without her.

Ruthie grabbed her small carry on bag and walked right passed Ashley who was sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Are you done throwing a tantrum?" Ashley chuckle turned into confusion when she saw Ruthie open the front door with a packed bag in her hand.

"I'm going home and we are over." Ruthie said calmly while looking directly into Ashley bright green eyes. Ashley blonde hair hung down over her double d boobs.

"Ruthie, come on! It was just a stupid little fight. You know I love and I'm scared to tell my parents. I'm sorry." Ashley eyes started to water but Ruthie wasn't falling for her stunt this time around. Ruthie turned away and shut the door as her cab was waiting for her.

...

The cab stopped in front of her childhood home. Driving through the town that once held a population of a little under 3,000 people now had a population of over 10,000 people. Ruthie mom came running out the house looking more fabulous than ever with a huge smile on her face.

"Ruthie, we've missed you so much! Annie embraced Ruthie with a big hug.

Annie was just getting done helping Rose pick out a venue for her wedding reception and everyone was one else was eating dinner. Rose were finally going to marry Simon even after finding out he did in fact cheat on her with Sandy but Aaron was not his son.

A little boy with thick eye brows and curly black hair came running toward Annie full speed.

Ruthie hasn't seen Aaron since the first day he was born. He started to look more and more like Martin.

Ruthie didn't know how to feel anymore about the situation. The messed up part, everybody blamed Ruthie for everything, she felt like.

Martin was the one that took her virginity then betrayed her trust all in one night. Ruthie still didn't understand how he could have sex with her and hours later knock up Sandy.

Ruthie didn't think anyone knew Martin was her first and she was going to keep it that way.

Aaron is still smiling at Ruthie as she picks him up and another boy comes running out.

Annie looks at her daughter and feels horrible for her. Both of Ruthie loves had a child on her. Annie was no dummy and knew everything that was going on under her roof. She knew about Martin and Ruthie messing around and she's the one that caught T-bone and Jane together.

It sucked but while she was gone everyone became a big happy family. Anger has been filled with forgiveness but she didn't know how Ruthie felt about anything. Ruthie put Aaron down and gave T-bone Jr back his ball before her Mom told the boys to go inside.

"Mom, I think I might get a hotel for tonight." Ruthie didn't want to break her mom heart but she didn't feel like dealing with all this right now. She already had a rough day.

Annie reached down in her pocket and pulled out her car keys and handed them to Ruthie.

Annie voice spoke lightly, "I understand. Promise me that you will have breakfast with me in the morning? just the two of us!"

Ruthie nodded her head yes and cries tears of joy because she really missed her mom.

…

Annie walked into the house. Nobody knew Ruthie was coming it was suppose to be a surprise.

" Who were you out there talking too?" Eric Asked

"Ruthie!" Aaron yelled from the highchair. Annie looked at her husband and motioned for him to go up stairs with her. They remodeled the house while Ruthie was gone. The living-room and dinning room was extended and a playroom was added. T-bone and Jane stayed in Ruthie old bedroom with their one year old son Theodore jr until they could find a place on their own. Simon and Rose moved in until their new house gets done down the street. Matt and Sarah along with their two twins Serena and Siri also moved in. Sam and David are away at Summer camp. Mary is still in Boston with Carlos and Martin moved into the last bedroom due to an on the field injury a few months ago.

The Camden's had a full house but Annie didn't want to tell Ruthie that. Eric and Annie walked into their bedroom and closed the door behind them.

" When were you going to tell me Ruthie was coming? and where did she go?" Eric sat on the bed looking directly at his wife.

" She called me this morning and told me she would be here by nine tonight, " Annie ran her fingers through her hair, " she is staying at a hotel tonight but we are suppose to have breakfast in the morning time. "

Eric nodded his head and took his wife into his arms. He could always tell when his wife was trying to stay strong but with his heart surgery coming up and Ruthie coming back he knew this was too much for her to take in.

….

Ruthie drove fifteen minutes to a hotel outside of Glen, she needed a little peace and quiet. She checked in for three nights and put her things away neatly. Stretching her small arm she decided she would go get into the Jacuzzi that was on top of the hotel roof.

Getting undress and putting a tile around her bpdy , Ruthie walked up to the top of the roof with her body fully exposed under the tile.

Ruthie walked to the Jacuzzi and a dark headed girl was already in there. Ruthie smiled at the girl that she couldn't help but find attractive. Ruthie dropped her tile and joined her in the jacuzzi.

" Molly," she extended her hand and Ruthie gently shook it, " nice racks." Molly smiled removing her bra, revealing her bare breasts. Molly had one pink diamond heart pierced to each of her nipples. Molly feet played in-between Ruthie legs and grabbed her body to pull Ruthie closer to her. Ruthie placed both of her hands over Molly breasts and played with her nipple piercing with her thumbs. Their lips touched and it send sensations through Ruthie body.

After minutes of making out Ruthie opened her eyes and a dark shadow stood over her.

" Ruthie!" Mac stood in shock, " What are you doing making out with my sister?"

Ruthie looked from Mac to Molly before jumping out of the Jacuzzi and putting the tile around her.

" When did you get a sister?" Ruthie was standing in front of Mac now, face to face, "And what are you doing here?"

" She's my sister from my dad side and we are here for my mother weeding." Molly was getting dressed behind Mac back. Ruthie grabbed her phone that was sitting by the pool and hurried to her room.

Mac looked at Molly, when she was finally got dressed . Mac took his phone out of his pocket and walked away to call Martin and tell him what he just seen.


	2. MOLLY

Chapter 2: MOLLY

Annie walked into the double glass doors smiling ear from ear. She missed Ruthie so much and she couldn't wait to catch up. Annie walked over to the booth that was in the back of ' Breakfast 4 Life' , the best breakfast place in town. Ruthie got up from her seat and extended her arms to her lovely mother who always smelled like a fresh spring day. Annie had on a cute light purple and pink dress that hung to her closed heel shoes that matched the dress.

" You look great!" Ruthie grabbed her mother jacket and placed it next to her on the seat. They were sitting right across from each other.

Ruthie looked up at the sun that was shinning through the clouds. The sky was clear and light blue could be seen throughout the sky. People are walking past the window with swimming gear on and a surfboard in one hand, running around on this great summer's day.

Ruthie didn't recognize half the people in Glen Oak anymore. About everybody that walked into the establishment looked unfamiliar to Ruthie.

" Thank you! How have you been? Will Ashley be coming later? How's school?..." Annie was throwing questions at Ruthie faster then she could answer them. Annie was the only one in the family that knew about Ruthie having a girlfriend. It didn't bother Annie at all but other people in the family wouldn't like it so much.

Ruthie caught her mother up on everything; her break up with Ashley, changing her major three times, and thinking about moving back to Glen Oak to finish school off. Ruthie have been thinking about moving back since she landed in Glen Oak yesturday. She realized Ashley is the one who is keeping her in Scotland. The only person Ruthie has in Scotland is Ashley because Ashley made sure Ruthie didn't have any other female friends. And since Ashley considered herself lesbian and Ruthie Bisexual , Ruthie couldn't have any male friends neither.

Talking to her mother about the verbal and physical abuse she went through while being with Ashley made Ruthie feel so much better.

There were many nights of fist fights and many slaps to the face that Ruthie endured before finally sticking up for herself. Even though, Ruthie started defending herself everytime Ashley would come home drunk and began to verbally call her out her name and physically pull her hair while proceeding to spit in Ruthie face, Ruthie would always win . Most of the time Ruthie was strong enough to pin Ashley down and never have to lay a hand on her. Ashley would start crying and Ruthie would come to her rescue like always; running her a nice hot bath, cooking dinner, and then afterward getting the best sex of her life. Ashley knew she couldn't beat Ruthie physically anymore but the emotional abuse never stopped. Ruthie never put her hands on Ashley til one night Ashley busted Ruthie lip for the second time and Ruthie began hitting her back. The fist fight was so bad that Ashley called the cops on Ruthie and she ended up in jail for a week for domestic violence.

Ruthie and Annie finished eating and Ruthie told her mother that she had the room for two more nights. Annie didn't mind because she understood that Ruthie needed time.

Ruthie walked her mom to the car and kissed her on her cheek before Annie left to her next destination. Annie was on her way meet up with Rose, Sandy, Jane, Lucy, and Sarah to find Rose a wedding dress and Annie would have loved for Ruthie to come but she knew it wasn't the right time for the girls reunion.

Ruthie wore a thigh length red and white summer dress with black heels. Ruthie decided that she was going to go shopping for some more clothes and have a day to herself, it was well needed. While bending down and getting into her car , Ruthie felt a small hand grab her waist.

" So jumpy!" Molly smiled , when Ruthie finally saw who it was. Molly had on ripped up booty shorts, a red v-neck see through shirt that showed her bra and six pack through her shirt. Molly was Mac sister on his father side. Mac and his father have been distance for years now since Mac parents finally got a divorce. His little sister Molly was out here from down south for Mac mother wedding that was in three days.

Molly has always been outspoken and true to herself. Her parents thought a summer in Glen Oak with her big brother would straighten her out. They didn't agree with her lifestyle or the way she behaves. Mac dad knew his son was strict and that's what he felt Molly needed.

Ruthie had to admit, Molly was gorgeous and she loved her spunky side. Ruthie have always had a bad girl side but being a preacher's kid in Glen Oak and then leaving and having a controlling girlfriend, Ruthie was never able to really be herself .

" Are you here with Mac?" Ruthie said looking around. She could tell he was shocked but pissed at the sight he seen.

" No," Molly was now leaning against Ruthie car running her fingers all over Ruthie body as she spoke in a soft but sexy tone, " I think we should finish what we started last night." Molly hands caressed Ruthie breasts through her shirt. Ruthie couldn't believe they were in public doing this but it turned Ruthie on so much.

" I can't! Mac is your brother and it's just weird and an uncomfortable situation." Ruthie said finally backing up and trying to get back in her put her hand in front of Ruthie sneaking a kiss on Ruthie lips. Molly gave Ruthie a devilish grin and walked away making sure Ruthie was watching her every move.

Ruthie returned to the room around 830 that night. She bought a ton of clothes, went to a massage parlour , and went to eat dinner by herself before returning to the hotel room. Taking a hot shower; Ruthie stepped out dripping wet looking everywhere for a tile.

" _Shit!"_ Ruthie thought to herself. She dried off with one of the only two big shirts she had and put on her cute shorts victoria secret pajamas set .

She decided to go to the venting machine to get some snacks before ordering " The Titanic."

Ruthie left her door slightly cracked as the venting machine was just a few doors down from her room and she couldn't find her room key. Returning with her hands filled with different snacks from the venting machine , she dropped everything all over the floor.

" What are you doing in my room?!" Ruthie screamed, " You scared the shit out of me!" Molly smiled at Ruthie reaction to her popping up in her room. Molly thought Ruthie looked even sexier when she was mad.

" I told you, I wanted to finish what we started last night!" Molly dropped her robe and showed her bare breasts and pink thong that showed her curves. Molly body was crazy hot and Ruthie knew it. Ruthie couldn't be mad anymore once Molly started to kiss the back of her neck.

Ruthie knew this was a bad idea but she had to admit she was sexually frustrated and Molly was willing and ready. Taking to lead, Ruthie sat on the edge of the bed and sat Molly half naked body on top of hers. Ruthie gently taking one of Molly breasts into her mouth , Molly lips screamed with excitement.

Martin showed up to the wooden motel with Mac. Mac was there to see his sister to make sure she was ready for tomorrow family dinner. Molly had a way of being different from the rest of the family and Mac was there to make sure she would be on her best behavior.

On the way here Mac and Martin still couldn't believe that Ruthie was into girls. Martin told Mac he would go with him because Martin knew Molly was a hand full but Martin was really there to see Ruthie.

Martin missed Ruthie with every bone in his body.. Their relationship ended horribly and he takes the blame for it all. He let Ruthie take the blame for everything when he was the bad guy out of this situation. Martin confessed his love for Ruthie, took her virginity, told her he wanted to be with her, and went to have sex with Sandy all in one night, which led to Aaron being born. He felt so horrible and just wanted to talk to her and see if he could get their friendship back.

Finally, arriving at Molly room, Mac put the key card in and Molly was nowhere to be found. Mac told Martin to see if the front desk would tell him Ruthie room number while he goes look for Molly.

Martin walked up to the front desk and surprisingly a couple of minutes of lying and convincing the front desk that Ruthie was sick and needed her diabetic medicine they told him her room number. Martin looked at the door for about ten minutes before finally getting the balls to knock.

Martin knocked a few times and was about to leave until a girl with dark black and fiery red hair peeked her head out in a tile.

" Martin!" Ruthie said in nervousness. Molly and Ruthie just got into the big bath jacuzzi Ruthie had in her suite before the knock interrupted them .

" Hey Ruthie…," Martin was more stuck than he thought he would be. Ruthie looked more beautiful than the last time he saw her, she was so grown looking and he body filled out greatly, " I know this is random but I heard you was here and just wanted to see if you wanted to talk?"

Ruthie heard Molly say something and ran into the bathroom to tell her to be quiet before Martin hears her. She left the door open and Martin invited himself in.

Ruthie entered the bathroom eyes big and panicking. She told Molly what was going on and that she had to stay in here until she figure how to get rid of Martin. Molly agreed and continued her bath.

Ruthie left the bathroom with her robe and sat on the chair that was across from the bed. Finally, looking directly in Martin eyes Ruthie couldn't control her emotions. He was her first love and took so much from her when he left. She hasn't felt the same since Martin broke her heart. She hasn't loved anyone like she loved Martin.

Martin moved closer and wiped her tears away. He kissed her on the cheek and grabbed her face gently with both of his firm hands, " I am so sorry for what I did to you! I betrayed your trust, your love, and your friendship." Martin eyes watered and hands started to shake, " I..I am so sorry and I wish you would forgive me."

Ruthie didn't expect the conversation to get so serious so fast but she is glad it finally happened. She couldn't forgive him completely but she respected him more for saying he is sorry. Ruthie accepted Martin apology and he was on his way out when he bumped into Mac.

"Hey, Ruthie!" Mac walked through the door after seeing Martin make his way out. Martin stopped waiting for Mac to talk to Ruthie.

" Have you seen my sister? you know what she looks like!" Mac said in his always smart ass tone.

" No, I haven't actually!" Ruthie said with sass back.

Mac tried calling her phone one more time before returning to his apartment when he heard a phone ringing from inside Ruthie room that was definitely his sisters ringtone. Mac went into the room and found his sister phone under the bed. Looked at Ruthie , she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.


End file.
